Am I Really Here?
by bloodstainedavenger
Summary: I have fallen into a dimension...involving ninjas. What am I to do? But wait....I wished myself here...
1. Chapter 1: Too Soon?

I sat on my bed in my sanctuary, known to my family and outsiders as my room. I was pondering what life was about, and what would make me happier. I was trying not to sound conceited, but I was thinking about the subject matter anyways. The only thing that would make me happy would be something…magical, but impossible.

I wanted to be in the Naruto world. A world with barley any technology, no cars, no pollution, and only problems that can be fought out reasonably, efficiently and safely. I wanted to meet that one person who I have been looking up to…

Who am I kidding? It would never happen. As I said, it is physically impossible…

I fell upon my bed, still grasping my journal. From my lips, a few muttered words were audible,

"I want to be in that world. The world of the ninja."

Drifting off into a peaceful bliss, my eyelashes fluttered and I turned a few times in my bed, trying to get comfortable. And then…

It happened.

"Hello? Hello? Are you dead?"

I felt someone poking at my head. My eyes opened slightly. What I saw in front of me…well…made me scream.

"GAH!! You're…you're…!"

The boy looked at me weirdly.

"I'm who?"

"Naruto!" I screamed his name. How did I get here? Please don't tell me I'm dreaming!

"Yeah. How did you know my name?" He looked at me, with his head tilted sideways.

"Uh…"

"You must be from another village! Have I become that famous already?" Naruto puffed out his chest.

"Well, you can say that." Typical Naruto. I smirked to myself.

"Hey, Naruto, what's going on?" There she was. Sakura Haruno. Wow. This is so cool! I don't like her very much, but it was still an awesome moment.

"Who's he?"

I turned bright red.

"I'm a girl."

Sakura looked at me for a few moments.

"Really?!" She looked at me closer. "You resemble," she sighed, "someone I know."

I had an idea who she was talking about.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

There he was. My idol. The guy I have always wanted to meet.

"Sasuke! We just found this girl lying on the ground. She just woke up," Naruto explained. Sasuke looked at me as if I were an extraterrestrial. His stare cut through my heart like a knife. I never liked that stare he gave people. I like other things about him, but this was one thing I disliked. He started to walk towards me. He knelt down on the ground next to me.

"How did you get here?"

His face was so close to mine. I felt like I was floating on air. This was the happiest day of my life!

"Uh, Hi Sasuke." It was really hard talking to him. I had no idea what to say. I was tongue-tied.

"You didn't answer my question." He looked at me again. "And, why do you look so much like me? It's creepy."

I stared at him.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?"

"Yes, yes I am."

The three of them were shocked to hear me speak normally. Originally I was using my shy, high-pitched voice. Now came the real, low voice.

"I was sitting on my bed, thinking about how great it would be in your world. When I woke up, I was here, lying on the ground in the middle of Konoha." I took a breath. "And I look like you, because…I wanted to be like you in my world, so I cut my hair in your style."

Sasuke blinked. Naruto's mouth was open, and Sakura was blushing.

"Wow." It was all that could be said. And Naruto was the one who said it.

"Are you some sort of stalker? Why do you like me so much?"

I leaned closer towards him.

"I have many reasons why I like you, Sasuke Uchiha. I feel bad for you, I think you are the greatest ninja with amazing techniques and the potential to be one of the greats…and…"

I kissed him on the lips. I think I can die now.

"I love you."

He blushed furiously, stood up, and ran away. I couldn't blame him. I moved to quickly.

Naruto and Sakura stared at me. Sakura with fury. Naruto with curiosity.

"Uh," Naruto started, "do you want to get some ramen?"

I was really hungry.

"Sure! Sounds awesome."

Sakura glared at me with killing intent. Her gaze softened after a few minutes, but I could tell she was angry.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I know how you feel about Sasuke, and I can't blame you for being mad at me. I was overwhelmed by finally meeting him, that's all."

She didn't speak for a few seconds.

"It's okay…it was just a shock, that's all." Sakura looked at me with a friendlier eye.

"Do you want to come with Naruto and I for ramen?"

She smiled.

"Sure, why not?"

We locked arms and walked to the ramen shop. Naruto was already there, and had eaten four bowls.

"Quite an appetite you have, Naruto." I said to him. He just smiled and continued eating. Sakura realized something,

"We never asked you your name! What is it?"

"Zola. You can just call me that. Last names don't mean anything really."

"Okay, Zola." Sakura smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2: Somewhere to Stay

"I'm sorry my mom won't let you stay with me, Zola. She is just impossible when it comes to strange people."

I was looking for somewhere to sleep for the night, asked Sakura, but her mom said no. What am I to do now?

"You can stay with me!" Naruto jumped from out of nowhere.

I looked at him funny.

"Uh, are you sure? I mean, I am a girl."

He looked at me and studied my features.

"You know, you could pull it off."

I was confused.

"Pull what off?" I asked. I think I knew what he was talking about, but wasn't sure. Sakura's face started to realize what Naruto was thinking.

"No way! We don't even know if she has ninja powers yet!"

Naruto paid no attention to Sakura's pleas. In a split second, I saw his hand reach into his weapon pouch. He flung a shuriken at me. I dodged it with ease, but I was a little ticked off.

"What was that for?!"

Naruto paid no attention. He kept flinging weapons at me.

"I said, CUT IT OUT!"

My eyes felt like they were on fire. However, I could see Naruto's every move. Don't tell me…

"Zola??"

Sakura was yelling at me.

"You have…you have…"

Naruto stopped throwing the shuriken and looked at me with a smirk.

"Mission accomplished."

I felt strange. Like a fire was burning and killing my insides, one by one.

"What is happening to me??!"

"You, Zola, have just been granted the gift of the sharingan. I guess you just had it stored in your body somewhere."

I couldn't believe it.

"But…am I related to Sasuke, then?"

Sakura took a deep breath. Naruto seemed to calm in this situation.

"No. You just happen to have it."

I sighed in relief. I was afraid that I couldn't see him the same anymore. I knelt down on the ground and shook.

"This is unreal. This is unreal!"

Naruto put his hand on my shoulder.

"This isn't even half of what I wanted to happen. I need to teach you one other technique."

I stopped shaking as hard. What is he thinking?

"Naruto, you don't mean?..."

Naruto shook his head up and down.

"Yes. The art of transformation."

* * *

"So, basically what you want me to do is transform into Sasuke?? Wouldn't people know it's not him? I mean, I'm going to be living with you. What if Sasuke finds out?"

Naruto was still calm, which was weird.

"He is out of town on a mission. He will not be back for a while. And no one knows that he has gone on this mission. Problem solved."

I bit my lip.

"I don't know about this…"

"Do you want to live somewhere or not? It would be a lot less awkward if we both were guys."

I contemplated what he said. Really thinking about it, he has a point. And if I get to be Sasuke…I can be someone different. Someone new for a change.

"Okay," I said, "I'll do it."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's quite simple. Just say, 'TRANSFORM!' and picture that person you are becoming in your head."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and put my hands together.

"TRANSFORM!"

I could feel the difference already. I became skinner, my hair stayed the same but uncurled, and I became…him.

Naruto looked at me with approval.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."


End file.
